Frame: The Watches of the Morning
by Luriko-Ysabeth
Summary: Gakuen Tokkei Duklyon. In the aftermath of a school party, Takeshi reflects...


  
Frame: The Watches of the Morning  
  
  
I fell asleep in my clothes. I hate that. Especially when my mouth   
tastes like old gym socks. What was I thinking?  
  
And why can I see the stars when I'm lying on the floor, with something   
soft under my head and shoulders and something heavy all over my right   
side?  
  
Wait a minute. Make that someONE heavy. And very deeply asleep, from   
their breathing (into my shoulder). Hurry up, eyes, get accustomed to the   
darkness, at least there's a big skylight above me --  
  
*Kentarou*? WHAT THE --  
  
Waitasec. I think I remember. Party. I think someone spiked the punch,   
stupid to do that at a school party --  
  
Never mind that. Oof. Will you get off me, Kentarou? Provided you do so   
without waking up, that is; I really don't think I could take that right   
now...  
  
Oh my god.  
  
Don't scare me like that again. I thought I'd woken you, and all you did   
was roll over -- *still* on top of me. At least you're on your back now,   
and not crushing my arm any longer.  
  
I think this is one of the teachers' lounges. Considering the skylight,   
and the sofa over past my best friend there, and the very large cushion I   
seem to have passed out on. Will we be in trouble for going in here?  
  
Not as if I'm not probably already in trouble. I don't know what time it   
is, but it feels very, very late, much later than I was supposed to be   
home. And I got drunk, even if it was by accident --  
  
Oh no. I didn't do *that*, did I? I vaguely seem to remember going   
around telling *everyone* "Someone spiked the punch! We must all drink   
lots and lots of water so as not to be hung over tomorrow." Probably at   
the top of my lungs, too. I didn't...  
  
I did. I said that to Erii's teacher. Oh great. When Erii finds out...  
  
I said it to Sukiyabashi as well, but he just said "I don't think I've   
ever been hung over. I wonder what it's like?"  
  
I've never been, either, but I know I wouldn't like it...  
  
Oh, wait. Alien physiology.  
  
Well, anyway, at least I remembered that. That must be why my head   
doesn't ache. I was looking for water to drink, and I think I found some.  
  
  
Kentarou kept following me around, too. I can't remember if he was also   
drinking water.  
  
Oh, yeah. I did find water. I kept finding water. And then I kept having   
to find the restrooms, and then I kept going looking for more water in   
case I'd redehydrated myself.  
  
I don't think Kentarou *can* have gotten as drunk as I did -- it seems,   
now that I think about it soberly, that he *wasn't* wobbling as much, and   
that he might even have been justified in trying to steady me when I was   
walking.  
  
But WHAT he was thinking then --  
  
Really! I haven't needed to be held to use a urinal since I was tall   
enough to reach them. There some things a man just does NOT need company   
for, you know?  
  
And then...  
  
Oh, no. Oh, no. Please tell me I didn't. *Please* tell me I didn't.   
Kentarou, *please* wake up and tell me I didn't drag you into the girls'   
bathroom by mistake.  
  
I did.  
  
Oh, god.  
  
I think one of them screeched. I'm almost sure she did.  
  
And that other one -- Ohkawa, wasn't it? Not the little girl we rescued   
from Sukiyabashi that one time, but an older one. Maybe her sister --  
  
Oh my god, did she actually say what I think she said?  
  
"That stall doesn't have toilet paper, go there. Remember to raise the   
seat first, put it down when you're done, and clean up any mess you   
make."  
  
Can I just die right here and not have to face anyone in the morning?   
Please?  
  
The stars are very calming, you know. I'm glad it's a clear night; even   
with the city lights, I can see many more than usual.  
  
And for the life of me, I still can't recall how we came to pass out   
here.  
  
But considering what the rest of the evening was like, I probably don't   
*want* to know.  
  
You look really innocent when you sleep, you know? Like the little boy I   
used to know. NOT like the Higashikunimaru Kentarou who, yet again, has   
managed to place both himself and me in a really awkward situation. I   
think you enjoy it.  
  
This isn't that bad, actually. Not compared to some. It kind of reminds   
me of when we were little and slept over at each other's houses half the   
time, collapsing right where we'd been playing. We haven't done *that* in   
a long time; I think we started actually setting out the guest's futon or   
preparing a guest room a little before we became Duklyon.  
  
Sheesh, we haven't crashed at each other's places at all since you   
started getting weird on me.  
  
I'm thirsty.  
  
Wait a moment... what's that on the endtable by my left arm?  
  
I think I can just reach without really disturbing you...  
  
Water!  
  
It's rather full.  
  
'Scuse me... maneuvering my right arm here...  
  
Ah, that's refreshing -- oh, drat. I spilled.  
  
At least it wasn't on you.  
  
I'll just put it back now.  
  
Okay.  
  
What -- *Kentarou* --  
  
I'm not a stuffed animal, you know!   
  
I can't believe you're *still* snuggling up to people in your sleep.  
  
That freaked me out.  
  
Just like some of the other stuff you've been pulling... really,   
Kentarou, I *don't like* those kinds of jokes. I'm trying to be normal   
here. As in 'not talked about by the entire school.' As in 'not laughed   
at.'  
  
You've been my best friend since forever, it seems. I'm not going to   
ignore that just because you've been acting strange. But I *wish* you   
*wouldn't*.  
  
(And while we're at it, I wish you wouldn't keep nearly announcing that   
we're Duklyon. It's SUPPOSED to be a secret...)  
  
Higashikunimaru-and-Shuukaidou's been a unit since... since... I can't   
remember.  
  
Maybe I'm still a little drunk.  
  
I'm glad you're out of it... guys aren't supposed to *say* these kinds   
of things to each other, even when they know it, but you're always going   
to be my best friend. Like I was just thinking, we've been a unit since   
forever, and we're going to go on being one. We'll probably be in half   
the same classes in college. Maybe we'll be roommates. That'd be nice.  
  
Well, maybe it wouldn't -- I've *seen* the mess your room continually   
lives in. I'm surprised it hasn't been declared a disaster area. How you   
can stand to live in that disorder...  
  
But, anyway, we'll go on being together. We've been together for so long   
that I can barely think what it would be like if you weren't there...  
  
Geh!  
  
I'm not... no, thank goodness. It would be awkward heaving you off me in   
a hurry (not to mention that I have *no* idea where the nearest restroom   
might be).  
  
But then, what was that cold flash?  
  
I guess I am still a little drunk. Mellow, I think the word is.  
  
It's not as if we'll grow apart as we get older, even if we have   
different interests. I *promise* you that.  
  
Oh my god.  
  
Is *that* what you were getting at when you said you wanted to "wed" me   
-- as well as the joke, of course; even you couldn't be THAT clueless?  
  
Idiot. We're a *team*. Even though there are two more members of   
*Duklyon*, that doesn't affect *us*.   
  
Even in the future, when I'm holding down a job and married to some   
faceless young woman (she'll probably be a good cook, and maybe she'll be   
cheerful -- I like cheerful) and have children running around -- I   
suppose a son, to carry on the family name, and maybe a dark-haired   
serious little girl, like that one we rescued; that seems very appealing   
for some reason, having a daughter like that -- anyway, even then, it's   
not as if you'll be shut out of my life.  
  
As a matter of fact, you'll probably be over at my house all the time.   
My children will adore you, and call you 'Kentarou-ojisan,' and beg you   
to play with them and tell them stories -- not that you'll need much   
persuading.  
  
Sheesh, you'll probably be telling them *all* about the adventures of   
the Gakuen Tokkei Duklyon, complete with Erii's mallets, and the thing   
with Nijuu Mensou -- ih, why did I have to remind myself of that? -- and   
the bakery, and that star-crossed love thing Erii and Sukiyabashi did.   
  
Maybe they'll hang out with your children so much that a casual observer   
would be confused as to whose children are whose --  
  
Now *that's* odd.  
  
While I know you'll be a wonderful father, I cannot for the life of me   
picture you married to *anyone*.  
  
Weird.  
  
How can you sleep? I'm not sleepy at all.  
  
And I can't seem to get my arm comfortable at all. It's very annoying.  
  
Stay asleep for a little longer, please; I'm going to try putting it on   
top of you for a moment, and I *really* don't want to have to explain   
what I'm doing.  
  
Oh, that's much better.  
  
I'll move it if you show signs of waking up, of course, but I think I'll   
just leave it draped loosely about your shoulder and over your chest for   
now.  
  
The stars *are* lovely. I wonder which ones Erii and Sukiyabashi come   
from?  
  
We probably can't even see them from earth.  
  
Isn't that -- but I thought it was still a little too early for that   
constellation?  
  
Oh, man. It must REALLY be late.  
  
I can't believe I'm still up.  
  
Getting home tonight's probably a lost cause.  
  
It's all right. This is comfortable.  
  
I'll just... wait here.  
  
Since I can't sleep, you see.  
  
I'd probably need a lever to get you off me when you're a dead weight,   
anyway.  
  
For the amount of trouble you've gotten me into, you certainly *look*   
like a harmless cute little kid when you're as out of it as this.  
  
But it's fine.  
  
We're... best friends.  
  
Even when I'm mad at you.  
  
How *do* the stars... manage to be so bright... for such small things?  
  
Remind me... to move my arm... before... you wake up.  
  
Since I can't... can't... can't sleep, sleep, yeah, that's it....  
  
I'll just... wait here...  
  
lying awake...  
  
I'm still awake... right....  
  
in the starlight with you...  
  
as you sleep.  
  
Really...  
  
beautiful...  
  
y'know....?  



End file.
